


MMOM19 - Quite Deliberate

by beren



Series: Accidental [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/477791.html">Accidental</a>: Becoming a vampire is a very big deal, but Bill and Tom are facing it together and enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM19 - Quite Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Just a word of warning, Soph's comment when she sent back the fic was: "You bitch, ending it there!" ;)

**Title:** MMOM19 - Quite Deliberate  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest, vampire  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [Accidental](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/477791.html): Becoming a vampire is a very big deal, but Bill and Tom are facing it together and enjoying it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. Just a word of warning, Soph's comment when she sent back the fic was: "You bitch, ending it there!" ;)  
 **Word count:** 3,101  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

"Can I eat him, just a little, please?" Bill asked after having slammed the door closed.

He knew he was whining, but he was just a little fed up of being asked stupid questions.

Rather than giving him an answer, he found Tom's arms winding round him from behind and drawing him close. The way Tom kissed at his neck made him shiver in a delighted way and the tension began to flow out of him. They had officially been vampires for ten days and although, under the law, that gave them certain protections, the fact that Tom had managed to partially infect Bill without even being in the same room had people asking questions; scientific type people and vampires as well.

"You can eat me," Tom told him silently.

As it turned out, there had only been two sets of vampire twins in the history of the vampire nation and both of those had been turned at the same time, by the same maker. What seemed to fascinate the vampires was that he and Tom registered as one being on vampire radar; something that had never been recorded before. As far as the media was concerned, Tom had successfully turned and then managed to entice his twin into the isolation room and turned him as well, but those in the know knew differently.

Luckily for them, their unusual status meant that the vampires, at least, weren't so much as batting an eyelid about the fact that they were having sex, whenever and wherever they could. Young vampires were supposed to have the sex drive of a nymphomaniac in a brothel, or so one of their instructors had so colourfully put it, so that part had been expected, and the whole one entity part meant no one was trying to second guess their urges when it came to each other. However, as far as the human world was concerned, they were still just brothers.

"When do you think they'll let us back to work?" Bill asked, pushing the words into Tom's mind rather than speaking them aloud.

"Soon, I hope," Tom replied in kind, continuing to kiss and nip lightly at his neck in the most distracting way. "We've had the crash course in vampire law so they can't keep us here much longer."

They had not woken up in the hospital after Bill's entrance into the isolation room; they had woken up in the home of Jan Zellus, one of Hamburg's most prominent vampires. While they had been asleep, their turning had been deemed successful and so they had gone from being Accidentals to being fully fledged vampires and hence deserving of attention. What had filled between then and now was days and nights filled with various people teaching them everything they needed to know and people asking them, what Bill considered to be, very stupid questions. Vampires needed very little sleep, so it had been full on most of the time.

It wasn't as if they knew what had happened to them; it just had.

"You need to relax, Lover," Tom purred in his mind, seemingly far less uptight than he was.

Becoming a vampire had definitely done Tom some good; all the nervous tension that had been plaguing him for months seemed to have drained away. Bill liked his twin this way and he had no doubt they were going to knock the fans dead when they were finally allowed back to their lives. They had seen Gustav and Georg and David precisely once since they had turned and about all they had had time to do was assure their manager and friends that they definitely, one hundred percent, were not quitting.

Jan had thought it was hilarious when they had revealed that little bit of information. Vampires just didn't become rock stars, a fact Bill thought was just an indication of how stuffy the vampire nation was, and Jan seemed delighted by the idea that they weren't going to stop.

Bright daylight was uncomfortable, but not debilitating, and there were plenty of ways to avoid that, so that wasn't a problem. From what little David had been able to tell them, the record company were wetting themselves about keeping them signed, so there was no problem from that direction either, which just left the hurdle of the fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

As if to underline this train of thought, Bill felt one of Tom's hands working on his belt, so he gave a little help and released it, allowing Tom to start on his flies instead. It didn't matter which of them was being touched anymore; it affected them both and, as Bill felt himself hardening, he pushed back against Tom to find an answering hardness.

It was like there was only a thin curtain between their minds now, one through which pleasure and pain and anything intense flowed with ease. Their thoughts were their own if they wanted them to be, but Bill never actively tried to keep anything from Tom; if things passed across, they passed across and that was all there was to it.

"I thought this day would never end," Bill told his twin and he wasn't really sure if he spoke out loud or not; it made so little difference to them that sometimes he didn't notice.

Sometimes they didn't even use words, they just knew what the other wanted or was trying to say without communicating in such a direct manner. Their friends were used to them being close, but Bill had no doubt that sooner or later they were going to freak someone out with their connection.

Tom's hand slipped into Bill's jeans and underwear and he moaned quietly at the wonderful sensation. It flowed through him and the reactions from Tom that mirrored his own only heightened the experience. They had discovered pretty quickly that with things bouncing between them such moments could become very intense very quickly and they could get off in record time if they wanted to, but that wasn't what Bill was after just then. Of course Tom knew without having to be told and was taking it slow, only stroking him gently.

"I've been thinking about doing this for the last hour," Tom told him, grazing a fang over his neck; "you have no idea how hard it was keeping that from you while you answered that guy's questions."

Heat flashed through Bill at that; he actually had a fair idea of how much work Tom had to have put in to do that.

The scientist who had been studying them today had interviewed them separately, Tom first and then Bill. The man had had no idea that putting them in different rooms made no difference whatsoever and they were both so fed up of the questions that neither had bothered to enlighten him. Bill hadn't even bothered to remember the man's name; in fact he had delighted in getting it wrong several times.

"Thank you for making the effort," Bill replied, breath catching in his throat as Tom took it up a gear and started to play with him a little more intently; "that interview would have been ten times worse wanting you."

He put his head right back over Tom's shoulder, giving Tom even more access to his neck and revelled in the feeling of Tom licking over the tiny wound he had just made. Drinking from each other, even a tiny amount was such an intimate thing that it made Bill's stomach flutter with more than arousal. This was something they would never share with another vampire. Within the vampire nation to feed from another of your own kind was an honour or a punishment. The one feeding could take power from the one giving and it was used as a gift or as a way to diminish criminals. With them their power was shared anyway and so it made no difference, but it still caused shifts within them that were like nothing else.

Bill was completely wrapped up in Tom, feeling everything that was flowing between them, almost as if they were one body. In a way they were, since Bill had discovered very directly one morning that it made no difference which twin had which shell. He had climbed out of bed before he had noticed that something wasn't quite right and he had turned to see his own body still lying under the duvet, barely stirring. The shock had snapped him back into his own shell almost instantly and Tom had been left standing up, very confused and only half awake, but it had taught them they were capable of swapping bodies if they wanted to.

When Tom played him, Bill nearly always lost all sense of time and place and the only thing that mattered was what was passing between them. Bill didn't know how long Tom caressed him, all he knew was the building passions within him and within his beloved twin and he let it go on and on as their arousal built. It was so very good.

"I want to come, Tomi," Bill whispered and this time he knew he used his voice, "make me come."

It was all Tom had been waiting for and Tom moved his hand just so, speeding up a little and Bill felt his balls tightening and his orgasm trying to rip free. There was just a moment when Bill felt like he was right at the top looking over, like on a rollercoaster in the very first car and then he was crashing down the other side as the most wonderful sensations ripped through him. Of course Tom's body answered in kind and Tom's other arm pulled them close so they were pressed up against each other as they rode out the hurricane of feeling passing through both of them.

Bill was sure he would never become tired of it, not even if they lived to be ten thousand years old. This was living and he did not even try and control himself, trusting Tom to hold them through this one. Sometimes he was the rock, sometimes Tom, but it never really mattered.

"I love you," Tom told him as they slowly came down and Bill smiled.

Rather than replying in words, he just sent back everything he felt for his twin and heard Tom hum quietly in pleasure. The sex was good, but this was the best part; the moment that always came sooner or later where they confirmed their joy at being together. They did not need sex to do it, but after sex it never failed to happen, as if they required it as much as any other thing necessary to survive.

Bill opened his eyes as the last aftershocks reverberated through him and realised they were not alone. Jan was leaning against the doorway watching them with hungry but amused eyes.

"Don't mind me," Jan said as soon as the other vampire realised he had been noticed, "I just came to invite you to dinner, but don't stop on my account."

"Pervert," was Tom's response, but Tom was laughing.

One thing vampires were not uptight about was sex. Since they were immune to all known sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy was not an issue and they were very tactile creatures, sex was very definitely on the menu. The most famous brothel in Amsterdam was run by a vampire; an old and respected profession as far as vampires were concerned. Tom had laughed his arse off when Jan had told them that being rock stars would be frowned upon, but running a sex club would be perfectly fine. Vampires were very, very odd.

Very deliberately Bill pulled Tom's hand from his underwear and then lifted it to his mouth and sucked Tom's fingers clean, one by one while looking Jan in the eye. He saw their new friend's eyes flash with desire before the vampire turned away with a chuckle.

"Such delicious creatures," he heard Jan say before walking out with a wave.

"We'll be down in a minute," Tom said in parting and Bill just smiled to himself.

He was very much enjoying his new outlook on life.

"One day you're going to tease him too much and then we won't know what hit us," Tom said silently as they watched their friend go.

Bill turned then and put his arms over Tom's shoulders.

"As long as it's both of us," he replied, smiling all the while, "do you really care?"

That made Tom smile as well.

"I created a fiend," he said dramatically, out loud this time and Bill laughed at his twin's antics.

Bill had had sex precisely once before they became vampires; he hadn't lied about his lack of virgin status, but he'd never gone looking for round two. Now he was beginning to see what he had been missing and as long as Tom was involved he was game for just about anything.

"Shower, then dinner," Tom decided and headed for the bathroom.

That gave Bill some more ideas and Tom looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Quick shower," Tom corrected and grinned, but Bill followed his twin anyway.

They made it down to dinner twenty minutes later.

"I wondered when you would deign to join us," Jan said as Bill swept into the room with his usual flare.

"Mum!" he all but squeaked when he saw who else was at the dinner table.

Much hugging ensued since they hadn't seen their mother for a couple of days. Their mum clearly found the new aspect of their relationship uncomfortable and hence had declined the offer to stay with Jan as well, but she, as well as the rest of the family, was trying to understand them and that was all Bill was willing to ask for. What their friends were going to say when they found out he had no idea, but he was positive it would happen; vampire urges were hard to control all the time.

The table was spread with an assortment of junk food. Bill had been delighted when he had discovered that he could eat literally anything he liked. Vampire's metabolised blood; it was their only food source and anything else just passed right through, so Bill could eat all the junk food he liked and never put on so much as a gram. The fact that he also had no need to even attempt to each vegetables had pleased him no end. Jan had tried to tell him that eating was a pleasure he would come to relish for its diversity over time, but that conversation had ended with an exasperated comment about the young and had failed to convince Bill of any of it. Broccoli was evil and that's all there was to it.

Of course they did have to make sure they had blood every day, but there were specialist suppliers for that, so it wasn't as if it was a problem. Drinking from human beings was encouraged only as a last resort or for mutual pleasure where the human party was fully aware of the risks. There hadn't been an accidental turning because of feeding in twenty years according to Jan, but it paid to never be too careful. All it took was one drop of vampire blood into the human blood stream and that was it.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Jan invited, sitting at the head of the table.

Bill slipped into a chair and waited for his mother and Tom to do the same before reaching for a slice of pizza. There were some vegetables on the table as well, for "the adults", but Bill grinned when Jan reached for pizza as well. He was pretty sure Jan was enjoying the foray into junk food even if the vampire pretended to be doing it for them. Bill didn't know how old Jan was, since asking was not done and Jan had not seen fit to mention it, but he thought Jan was a bit of a rebel at heart, just like he and Tom were.

"I am sorry to say, My Dear Boys," Jan said after they had eaten the main course and chatted for a while, "but this will be our last dinner together. Your instructors tell me you have learned all you need to know for now and it is time for you to return home."

Bill managed to drop the spoon with which he had been eating ice cream, but luckily it landed on the table cloth without bouncing off into his lap.

"Home?" he heard Tom ask.

"Indeed," Jan replied, smiling at Tom fondly, "you both have everything you need to survive as members of the vampire nation and it is time to return to your lives. Of course you are welcome to visit whenever you wish."

That made Bill beam; he liked Jan a lot. Over their stay they had become very good friends and, on impulse, he stood up and walked to the end of the table to give Jan a quick hug and a kiss.

"Thank you," he said and found himself a little sad to be leaving.

Even though he wanted to return to being in Tokio Hotel, he had really enjoyed staying in Jan's home. He had treated them like his own family rather than the interlopers they were and that meant a great deal to Bill and Tom.

"You are welcome, Trouble," Jan responded and hugged him back, "but now I believe you ice-cream is melting."

Bill laughed at that and bounced back to his seat.

"There will be a car here for you in the morning," Jan told them as Bill went back to his ice-cream, "so I suggest we celebrate this evening."

"That sounds like fun," Tom replied on behalf of them both.

It also started Bill thinking and he sat there for a while listening to Jan and their mother talk, turning an idea over in his head.

"Tom," he said silently after a few moment, "do you think we should thank Jan properly; after mum has left?"

Tom didn't look remotely surprised as their eyes met and just smiled.

"I knew you were going to say that," was Tom's response, but there was a wicked gleam in his twin's eye.

As one they looked down the table at Jan and Bill found himself smiling along with Tom. Jan definitely deserved a proper thank you and it wasn't as if they needed more than an hour of two's sleep.

**The End**


End file.
